sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic character bio
Name: Henry The Dark Hedgehog Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: Henry The Dark Hedgehog requires a 10-feet tall chain-link fen ce around itself, and two security guards to be on duty near the entrance. Tests are not to be conducted on Henry, due to an accident that occured on XXXXX XXst, 201X. Description: Henry The Dark Hedgehog is a hedgehog known as Henry The Dark Hedgehog, born on ***. The house he lives in has the area of 0.98 square miles, and entirely lacks any non-anomalous creatures or plants of any kind. Despite its lack of any non-anomalous living creatures, Henry The Dark Hedgehog has a large amount of Chaos Power from him. His room has strange lack of signs on the building itself. It has basic glass block windows, two of each on every wall of the building. In the back of the room is a large tube, extruding near the roof. The inside of the tube is entirely coated with blood from several different kinds of farm animals and mammals, such as pigs' blood, cows' blood, and most commonly, human blood. However, despite its normal exterior appearance aside from the tube, the interior is by far the most anomalous part of the building. Inside the building is a single room with a meat grinder, being 2 x 2 feet big. The exit point from where the meat is to come out from the grinder is connected to the tube outside on the exterior of the building, allowing for any meat to go inside of the grinder to exit out from the tube. When any living life form enters the meat grinder itself, the life form will come out the same as it was before, except it will be entirely made out of a variety of meats. The variety of meats mainly include raw pork and raw steak. No matter how long the object made of meat stays out for, it will never rot. When a homo sapien (human) enters the meat grinder, they will endure REDACTED until they leave the meat grinder. When the subject is retrieved from the meat grinder, it is found that the person has lost their skin and skeleton entirely. However, they are still able to communicate and think normally as other people are able to. Due to the REDACTED that subjects endure when they enter the meat grinder, no personnel or living things (not even plants) are to be put into the meat grinder at any point. No one is allowed to test withHenry The Dark Hedgehog's room in any case whatsoever. Henry The Dark Hedgehog is entirely made out of steel and dark energy that lack skeletons and skin.The majority of the time, Henry The Dark Hedgehog is docile and non-threatening. However if he is threatened he has dark power equal to 100 nukes. He will only attack someone if they are threatened in any way, shape or form. It is unknown how Henry The Dark Hedgehog were first created, or how long any of them have been alive for. Exploration Logs Henry The Dark Hedgehog: Why are you here? Where is Mariah? Solder: Sorry, but we have to terminate you. You will not get Mariah back Henry: LIKE HELL YOU WILL! AAGGHH!!! EXPUNGED Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Sonic X Category:Evil Characters